


fuck it, we ball

by weedlizard



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: (minor drug use), Cunnilingus, M/M, Marijuana, Piercings, Recreational Drug Use, Tongue Piercings, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weedlizard/pseuds/weedlizard
Summary: the boys are back and they are high and horny





	fuck it, we ball

**Author's Note:**

> Both Sam and Sebastian are trans in this fic and I use terms such as "dick" and "cock" to refer to their genitals, just a heads up

Hazy smoke filled the dimly lit dark purple room. Sam and Sebastian had just finished up smoking, and were laughing like mad men over some late night adult swim show about an eccentric tv show host playing over Sebastian’s custom made PC. The box holding the CPU and wires had been rigged with dark purple LEDs that flashed gently and created shadows throughout the room. The laughing fit had ceased, instead being replaced by sloppy kissing noises and soft moaning.

“God fuck Sebastian.” Sam said as Sebastian latched onto his neck, lavishly sucking and biting until dark red bruises formed. Sebastian looked up at Sam in response with a look of pure lust reflected through his bloodshot red eyes. The raven haired man began kissing his way down, further and further until he reached the bottom of Sam’s blue hoodie.

“Can I take it off for you?” Sebastian said seductively, voice low. Sam stared back blankly for a bit before the question finally hit him through his horny and high stupor.

“Bro of course!” Sam practically chuckled out, going to remove his binder after Sebastian shed the layer for him. Sebastian then went to do the same, removing his inky black hoodie and matching toned binder. Now that their clothes were out of the way, Sebastian went right back to what he was doing, sucking bruises into Sam’s skin as if he were a professional vampire. Sam’s hips bucked and he moaned from the sensations while lacing his fingers through Sebastian’s dyed hair, tugging softly. The goth man keened in response to this, moving farther up to latch onto one of Sam’s nipples as punishment. Sebastian continued to tease the blonde like this for quite some time before Sam finally had enough.

“God Seb please just fuck me already!” Sam moaned out, grinding his hips on Sebastian’s thigh. All the blood in Sebastian’s body went straight to his dick, and he started to feel himself soak through his briefs. Sebastian kissed and sucked and bit his way down until he finally reached Sam’s guitar print boxers, before ripping them off in one foul swoop. The smoky air making contact with Sam’s dick was shocking, and made him twitch with excitement. Sebastian began agonizingly licking stripes up the space where Sam’s thighs and dick meet; close but not close enough for any real pleasure. He grabbed the blonde’s legs and gently adjusted them so he’d have more space before flipping his septum piercing up and moving downwards. Sebastian was so close that Sam could feel his hot breath on his dick, and it was making Sam lose it. Sebastian finally gave in to what Sam wanted after so much teasing, dragging his tongue up his folds before lapping at Sam’s cock, sucking it into his warm mouth and wrapping his tongue around it.

“Oh holy fuck Seb-!” Sam cried out. The metal of Sebastian’s tongue piercing hitting all the right spots. The ebony haired man worked away at Sam, his tongue getting the blonde closer and closer to orgasm with each swipe. All of Sam’s moaning was getting Sebastian riled up, and he broke away from Sam for a quick moment to peel his underwear away from him, starting to jerk himself off as he went back to sucking off Sam.

“Sebastian...More...Please.” Sam begged, needing more stimulation. Sebastian took his free hand and slowly started circling Sam’s entrance. He continued to slurp and suck at Sam’s dick while simultaneously shoving a finger inside of him, with little to no resistance due to the slickness that he’d worked out of the blonde. His pace started off a bit slow, before adding a second finger and really starting to pump in and out of Sam. He mimicked what he was doing to Sam on himself and before he knew it, he was about as worked up as his boyfriend. Sebastian started moaning around Sam’s cock, and the vibrations were edging him closer and closer.

“Oh, God, Seb, Please...Fuck!” Sam whined out in rhythm with Sebastian’s thrusts. Sebastian drilled in and out of Sam, his pace going about as fast as his heart rate. “Oh God oh fuck Sebastian, I’m cumming... fuck!” Sam cried out, tightening around Sebastian’s fingers as he rode out his orgasm. Sebastian released his mouth from Sam’s dick, taking the hand he used on his boyfriend and putting those fingers within himself, fucking himself with their mixed cum.

“Fuck, Sam!” Sebastian practically yelled out as he came, dripping cum onto his fingers and bedsheets before falling back and laying on Sam. They both sat like this for quite some time, Sam holding his smaller boyfriend in his arms while they breathed, trying to calm down from the euphoria. Eventually Sam sat up with Sebastian on top of him, and flipped his boyfriend around to give him a loving but chaste kiss.

“I literally love you so much Sebby,” Sam cooed.

“Ew gross,” Sebastian replied back mockingly, before responding more sincerely with, “I love you too darling,” and leaning up to give Sam a kiss on the forehead. “We should probably clean up now huh?” He groaned out, getting up to grab a towel and wash his hands. Sam meanwhile stayed laid down on Sebastian’s bed, feeling lucky and enamored with the fact that his boyfriend is so loving. The blonde waited patiently for his emo boyfriend to return, with fresh clothes in hand no less, before grabbing him by the waist and causing him to tumble into bed. He grimaced for a bit about it, but eventually opted to just go with it, and the two fell asleep in eachothers arms, content and in love.


End file.
